Phobias
by chibi-koinu
Summary: Ryoma has his phobias. Some of which he has yet to reveal. Warnings: YAOI. NOT hardcore. I cried while writing this. Writings of an amateur crazed, romantic. FujiRyo
1. Ryoma's Secret

**Phobias**

Date: February 25, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, Tenipuri. YESHA! (Note: this fic was created by the urges of one raving, yaoi freak.)

The locker room's light suddenly flickered on and off. Something was happening with the electricity lately, so Ryoma just left them be. But when it became pitch black, at 9 pm after a great match with Eiji, he started to get paranoid and silently swore to himself. Bumps coming from all directions could be heard. Odd clashes, clangs, and miscellaneous noises that he did not wish to identify sounded off as if a warning to Ryoma to leave while he could. He decided he'd better head out before—

The door was locked. He heard the click before, but his mind had ruled the faint sound as background noise. Footsteps could be heard circling… approaching… and he turned in the boys' locker room quickly, breath becoming faint. An odd smell could be scented… roses

He frantically searched for another exit, his footsteps hastening in their stride attempting, though not succeeding very much, to avoid the benches that lined the changing room. He started to sprint towards the showers, hoping that there was some window that would be visible. Sadly, it was the night of the new moon, and nothing could be seen. He could faintly hear the footfalls of his predator, not quickening as his were. His breath became shallower, and he was tempted to let out a blood-curling scream, but held it in just in case his pursuer was close by to avoid revealing his location.

The walls were cold and dripping from the shower he had taken only 30 minutes prior. His fingers ran across them, searching for the window he knew was there, only no luck. It was closed as well.

Pupils dilated as fear overwhelmed him. The tennis genius started hyperventilating, trying madly to keep his breath under control. His breath was getting louder. The footfalls approached; Ryoma held his breath. The body heat he was radiating was tough to conceal, he thought, and he could swear that the attacker that followed him this far could feel it as well as the beat of his heart.

His eyes squeezed shut, anticipating a movement, and then realizing that that was what his attacker wanted. And he wasn't going down without a fight. So his fists were poised in an odd, strange stance; he did not know where his stalker was. He was going to try escaping with all he's got though.

His predator smirked at his prey, eyes open, barely seeing through the darkness, but it was enough. He walked behind Ryoma and his set fists and waited for a reaction. Any reaction. Then he felt it. Ryoma was starting to have trouble breathing, and it worried him endlessly. The game had to end now.

Arms circled Ryoma, under the fists, and he struggled in vain to escape the other's grasp. Ryoma was crushed against a hard, firm chest in the cramped, wet shower, only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair clung to his face, still slightly wet with water, slightly wet with sweat. He could feel the other's form as well.

While struggling, the only thought besides escaping that was on the genius' mind was, _What the hell?_

He started to lose his breath, breathing losing its regular pattern even more quickly. Seeing this, his lover kissed the shell of Ryoma's ear.

He started to whisper comforting words of love and affection.

Ryoma, turning around in fearful tears, hugged Fuji tightly, and gave him a mock-punch. Fuji, although his arm slightly throbbed from where Ryoma's "mock-punch" was, had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing Ryoma's head onto his shoulder. His face was filled with concern for his boyfriend. "I didn't know you'd react this way…" He swore he could feel Ryoma bury his face in deeper into his neck. A couple tears slowly dripped from Fuji's eyes, as well as Ryoma's, though neither could feel them as they rolled down each others' backs.

Ryoma silently stood—and just stood in silence as Fuji held him. A few more drops dripped onto Fuji's back.

_Damn… _Ryoma wiped subtly at the corners of his eyes. _I got something in my eye… and the coach had better get the leaking faucet fixed—_

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt a slight, restrained movement of Syuusuke's body, nearly undetectable, except to those who've known the tennis prodigy well. _I swear, if he's laughing at me…_

"I-I'm so—" Ryoma glared through his cloudy eyes, knowing full well that Fuji could not see. But he noticed Fuji's tone of voice next… the way his back continued to shake, just… trembling… "S-so-sorry…"

Fuji's voice… quavered. He was… concerned… and Ryoma… was touched. "No… it's okay. I mean…" He discreetly swiped his eyes and sniffed. "How would you know—"he paused to give himself a chance to reconsider but continued as Fuji shook once more"—that I was afraid of being alone and in the dark?"

Fuji still shook softly, but less noticeable than before. "I should have known." Remorse was heard in his words, making Ryoma frown. _Fuji blames himself… _he realized.

"No, I should have told you."

"But—"

"Really. Just…" he thought about his words. "Warn me next time you plan to 'ambush' me okay?"

Fuji stopped shaking and sniffed once. "But…" Ryoma could just HEAR the smirk that was plastered on his devious, sadistic boyfriend's beautiful features. "What fun is an ambush if your prey knows you're going to be there?"

Ryoma laughed. And the lights flickered on. Revealing…

Fuji. Naked. ALL naked.

He laughed. Fuji, fully exposed, blushed, before giving an arrogant pose, just ASKING to be punched. Ryoma casually gave a once-over, to which Fuji noticed. "Well… I thought you were naked too."

Again, he laughed, still laughing with his lover and soul mate even as the lights flickered off again.

Fuji's arms circled Ryoma's torso, this time with no objections, as they played around in the blanket of darkness. As kisses were placed in strategic places, as gropes were made, Ryoma could feel the grin that Fuji left, almost reading the suggestive, provocative thoughts running across his boyfriend's mind. Knowing these, as Fuji calls, "innocent" thoughts, he still lets Fuji voice them.

"Hey…" A kiss was placed upon his neck, a lick on his collarbone.

"Y-yeah?" Ryoma could barely manage a sentence, let alone a complete thought. A nip on his ear, a lick underneath the oh-so-ticklish AND sensitive spot next to his throat made his legs turn to jelly, his mind to mush.

"I think… " Kisses. And gropes and fondles now. _Whoa, is it hot in here? _"I know…" The towel was completely dropped and forgotten by now as Fuji traveled lower and lower, Ryoma still barely managing to hold himself up. "How to get rid of this fear you…" Kiss, nip, fondle… "Seem-"another kiss, his tongue circled Ryoma's navel. "—to have."

"Oh-h, r-r-reaalllyy, now do y-you?" Later, when looking back on this moment years from now, they'll laugh, Ryoma glaring as he realized just how he ASKED for Fuji to continue right then. But now, incoherent Ryoma wasn't one to complain.

Delicate kisses, passionate make-out sessions—which was one of Fuji's favorite parts, besides the sex, of course—murmurs of affection, warming both their hearts even through the haze of lust, unrestrained fondling, and just a big mess of—activity—occurred, no further words exchanged 'til afterwards.

Exhausted and dirty, from doing-things- on the floor of the cold—but now warm—shower floor, in the middle of the dark, in the middle of the night, Fuji spooned his body to Ryoma's. It was the weekend now anyway; Fuji had made sure the door was locked as well, so they might as well get some sleep. He pulled the towel, a rather large one, and place it underneath and around them both. His arms came around to be placed upon Ryoma's chest, feeling its rises and falls. He made sure his breaths were regular before falling asleep next to an, unbeknownst to him, awake Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed, pulled Fuji's hand closer to his heart and unwittingly calming Fuji, and let his eyes slowly fall closed. Morning would come soon, but he didn't care. It was dark, but as long as Fuji was with him, he didn't care anymore.

_Well, one fear down, one phobia off my list of phobias. Let's see… _he thought, eyes lightly shut. _I've still got arachnophobia… but Fuji isn't afraid of spiders, I don't think. I'll… just get him to take care of them. Hmm… Number two fear down, number three Fuji can handle… one major one left… might as well forget about it for now though…_

With that, he fell into a slumber that would be awoken by the one and only happy, horny Fuji Syuusuke in the wee hours of the morning to greet him with… himself. His HAPPY, WET, GLISTENING, self. _Back off fangirls, he's MINE!_

The one fear that would always remain with Ryoma, although Ryoma reluctantly admits to, is the fear… of Fuji leaving him. Of Fuji leaving his side. Of Fuji… possibly coming to his wits and moving on… But he kept his tears of fear in, to not worry Fuji anymore. One day, he'd tell Fuji this one fear that he kept from him for so long… but today was not that day.

**Owari.** Really.

**A/N**: Finished for the second time, since my Microsoft Word screwed up my other version. So… right after he says "provocative", right after the laughing… yeah. That wasn't how it was in my original version. I had to REWRITE it. I think… it's better. DIFFERENT, definitely. Although, I wish you guys saw my first version… the end feeling was DIFFERENT. IM or e-mail if you wish to know it… but I don't know if I should type it up here… I vaguely remember it… BAD short-term, and long-term, sadly, memory.

Mood: Currently angry at Bill Gates. He made Microsoft right? But also thankful, because my story now has a different spin than before… hmm… :rubs chin: nada. Any new plots?

Now click that little clicker down there… :points to review button: pweettyy pweeze? ((don't you just HATE baby talk?)) I need opinions! Be brutal if you don't like it.

AND SO… that concludes my first FujiRyo, first whole YAOI fic ever made. First fic made for Tenipuri too… . REVIEW! Possible sequel, if demanded.


	2. Fuji's Fear

**Running

* * *

**

Date: February 25, 2005

**

* * *

**

Beneath the handsome, cocky smirk, there was a frightened boy. Panting, wheezing, clutching for help in a sea of sorrow, Fuji Syuusuke was running. When he stopped in his tracks, he looked around him. Feeling a bit paranoid again, he began walking, breath coming in short pants as his fear plagued him. He was running. Running from the tests. Running from the challenges. Running from life. The darkness came over him, but he did not halt. He was unafraid of the darkness. So he kept running. An unseen enemy hovered over him, causing him to start to lose his breath even more. Eyes widening, he peered over the ledge of the pier, finally noticing his location. He gulped audibly in the dark cover of night, crying silently for his savior, his friend, his opponent, his lover. Another cry came forth as his true friend… the one that could see past his mask, did not come. So he kept running.

And screamed.

Clutching his chest, hair fraying at the ends, he pushed the covers off his bed. Thinking back on the dream, he looked in the mirror, eyes widening at what he had become. Pale, sickly, thin… that was what he was now. All because he let one of his greatest fears rule over his life. He's hurt people that he's loved… and the one that he's loved most because of this fear… this phobia of his…

His lover ignores it, knowing full-well what this is all about. But for now, he is satisfied with knowing, and Syuusuke is glad that he is not questioned by his friend. But Fuji can see it in his eyes. His lover's eyes, that is. The pain, the sorrow, the torture… and he cannot bear it. However… when faced with coming to terms with his fears, or witnessing the constant worried glances of his loved one, he knows what he must choose… and what he chose. Past tense.

The fear still rules him for now. His eyes tell Ryoma all. He's afraid, almost as much as Ryoma's hurt. And it hurts him so, to know that he is the cause of the pain. The causes of the tears that he knows Ryoma sheds when he thinks that he's not awake or aware that they're there. Tears caused by the one that he loves. Tears from the one that Fuji's supposed to love. Tears made… from the _fear_ of… loving.

Fuji Syuusuke… is afraid to love. He knows he's fallen hard for Echizen Ryoma, but will not admit it to himself. For now, he's just holding Ryoma at night, comforting him for the pain that he's caused, not mentioning or opening up to Ryoma. And Ryoma knows this. That Fuji's still shielded… guarded his heart, even from his lover. His eyes are constantly shallow, never revealing much… purposely at least. Whenever Ryoma is caught up in his blue gaze and deep azure irises… many messages are revealed.

That is perhaps the reason Echizen stayed for so long. Through all this pain, he _knows_ that Fuji loves him. He knows that Fuji cares about him. He also knows… Fuji's fear of love. So he doesn't push it. When Syuusuke's ready, he'll tell Ryoma. _He'll tell me, in time._ With that thread of hope, he holds onto Fuji's heart desperately, never loosening his hold.

Fuji knows Ryoma knows. And he's trying. Trying desperately to stop running. But it's not time yet. Not time to catch his breath. No time to stop. He must keep running. For now at least. But he'll try. For Ryoma's sake, he'll try.

A hand is placed upon his lover's chest, right above his heart. He feels the other's fingers and hand unconsciously hold on with a gentle, but firm grip, as if afraid he'd let go. He won't. But he doesn't know that. For now… the steady beat of his lover's heart is enough to help Syuusuke temporarily dispel his anguished fear until the next morning, when he knows that before Ryoma wakes from his peace slumber, he must first remove his hand and any revealing traces that it was there.

A smile is on Ryoma's face as Fuji falls asleep. He peeks an eye open to make sure Fuji is truly oblivious of his consciousness, and smiles as he realized, there with Fuji spooned to his back, that he's sleeping peacefully. Ryoma shifts his body so that he's facing Fuji and wraps his arms around Fuji's chest, hooking at the back for one close embrace, before loosening as he let his head fall onto Syuusuke's shoulder, nestling under Fuji's neck. His hand gets grip of Fuji's and brings it close to his heart once more, feeling the delicate fingers beneath his own. Eyes drop close as their fingers intertwine, holding on, both as if frightened that the other would abandon him, and both holding them close to their hearts… the back of Ryoma's hand at Fuji's chest, feeling his warmth, his steady beat, and Fuji's at Ryoma's. For now, they're satisfied, Fuji's still running, Ryoma's still keeping his own secret, but in time… they'll both tell.

**Fini

* * *

**

**A/N**: Bang baby! I can't believe I actually got two chapters out in one day. Well, they both have different tones. One is in the hyper, RC-sugar high's effect and the other in this sugar low, in a reflective sort of thing. I was also super nervous about certain conflicts involving scheduling tomorrow, but now the problem is solved. Therefore… I must sleep. This will be posted tomorrow, as it is 11 PM here, and my mother is angry for me because I've got to take a course tomorrow… at 7 am. . wish me luck u guys! Sorry if it's shorter, it's late… and if I make it longer, I'm going to have to only have like… 5 hours of sleep… heh… but I guess I'm staying up anyway to watch Law and Order… :squee: I think the first chapter was better.

Sidenote: Wow, I just reread it and noticed… that I use "breathing" and the whole concept of "change in breath" a lot in my stories… . it's just… breathing can mean anything! Anticipation, surprise, fear, love, arousal, etc.

Oh, and Review! Clickie clickie if u want another chapter!

But I need a plot… and I only write on weekends… school is currently occupying my time. -;;


	3. Earlier Interactions

**Interactions**

Phobias—Chapter 3

* * *

When enemies clash, war will ensue.

Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma were enemies. On the courts, threats were exchanged, glares were sent, hatred's fired spewed. It was just the two in their own world, unknowing of anything going on around that did not involve the game. On the courts, they hated each other. Their only goal was to defeat the other.

Off the court and from public's manipulating eyes, however, was a completely different story. Without all the pressure of tennis between them, they were just comrades on the same team. They were just friends. They were just lovers. When the tremendous change occurred within their relationship from camaraderie to deep affection laced with scarlet lust, neither was sure. It happened over time. What started out as innocent brushes of skin against skin, light, accidental caresses on the courts, gentle pats on the back, changed into something more. Something… deeper. Something more intimate. The brushes turned into strokes, nips, licks, lips ghosting across each other's, tongue's dueling, love being made. And that was what their relationship had morphed to, for better or for worse. Love wasn't really created between the two… it was already there, just misinterpreted into rivalry.

"Hey, you awake?"

A slim figure approached the genius cautiously, prodding the poor dude, a massive smile played on his features.

A moan was his only reply. He just shrugged and left with the orange juice and toast in his hand to consume it himself. _A few more hours couldn't hurt. _His mind reasoned.

And so he left to leave Ryoma in peace for a little longer.

Awhile ago, if asked, Ryoma would have replied that he would rather spend a lifetime in hell than a day with Fuji. But lately, although the façade has still been kept up for the public's satisfaction, Ryoma has been more than willing, it would seem, to spend time with Fuji.

"Do you love me?"

"No, you idiot."

His soft lips slightly inclined downwards to form a small frown that would have gone unnoticed by most.

"Oh. Well…" he straightened, his sapphire eyes hardening a bit at the last comment that his lover made. "I guess…" he hesitated, wanting to choose his words carefully before finally deciding on a simple reply. "I'll leave then."

Ryoma's gaze challenged him further, prodding him and trying to call his words a bluff. Fuji grabbed his coat and started walking towards the door leading out of the locker room. Upon reaching the door, hand poised over the knob ready to turn, he heard a slight inhalation of breath. Turning his head, he saw Ryoma rooting through his bag for something. He waited for a reply, but no words followed, and so he took his heavy steps out of the damp, dimly lighted room, his heart breaking and stomach dropping in the process. He had wished Ryoma came after him, but he didn't.

For days, he had been without sleep and became very light and sickly. He didn't ditch school or practice, just trying to avoid Ryoma with growing desperation. His smile was still plastered onto his paler face, slightly faltering whenever Ryoma was by. A cough came from deep within his throat, resonating loudly in the peaceful autumn weather. Smile still in place, he looked emotionally normal. His physical abilities faltered though. Not as much force or resistance was put where Fuji was concerned. When questioned, he replied with a terse, "No, it's alright. Just a temporary thing really." He wondered what Ryoma was thinking for a long while before eventually giving up. There was no hope for their relationship.

When Fuji left the locker room, the quiet seemed to settle within its confines that truly chilled Ryoma to the bones. He raised his head, pulling out a dried flower that had been given to him by his sempai when he felt depressed awhile back. When the door shut, the sound seemed to echo through the area as memories of their times together flashed through Ryoma's mind. A lone tear trailed down his cheek but was quickly swiped away with his hand as the flower was trashed.

Fuji found the flower and recognized it quite quickly. It wasn't as if it were a rare flower, it was familiar because Fuji had grown it himself and carved his initials into the stem. He stared in reminiscence before dropping it onto the floor. It was their sign of hope… and Ryoma had thrown the precious symbol away.

Fuji had never thought of why Ryoma had even kept such a flower for so long despite its obviously dead qualities.

The next day, well after practice was over, Ryoma searched blindly through the trash bins for the blue flower, but to no avail. _It's gone… _he thought. Whilst walking out, his eye had caught sight of the trampled, cherished blossom and placed it gently into his jacket pocket, swiping away a stray tear of relief.

Fuji continued to weaken, eyes hauntingly empty on a face that held the constant pained smile. Ryoma sent worried gazes whenever Fuji wasn't watching, concern constantly laced with his breaking voice. His features continually crinkled whenever Fuji was mentioned, brow creasing as his anxiety increased. Fuji kept coughing, seeming to go into fits at times, hand covering his mouth. _Is he getting enough sleep? _He continued to send his friends and teammates to check up on Fuji to see what was wrong, but they came back with apologetic shrugs and creased brows themselves. Ryoma even made some warm soup that he asked his friend to give to Fuji, making sure his name was not mentioned if Fuji asked where it came from.

Ryoma saw Fuji, but Fuji did not see Ryoma. Ryoma wanted it that way.

Ryoma's grades were dropping, but surprisingly, nothing mattered much anymore. His mind was set on Fuji, constantly trying to figure out what was physically ailing his beloved. He sent flowers on Valentine's day, anonymously of course, sent gifts on the appropriate holidays, again without names, and medicine as often as possible through the hands of a friend. Fuji was gradually reviving, but his eyes remained cold and numb, smile aggrieved.

Eventually, Fuji did regain all his health; however his smiles, though less pained, were completely artificial. No one seemed to notice besides him though, most just happy they had their happy companion back again. Ryoma saw though. He could see past the smiles, the cheerful front that Fuji put up. He held the flower tighter in his fist, it holding some strange calming power over him. Nervousness struck at what he was about to do, after a whole year of waiting in the dark, discovering himself, he knew what he HAD to do to solve the mess that he created.

He had to come clean… had to tell Fuji the one thing that he's been waiting a whole year to tell but just recently gained the balls to do.

He had to tell him he loved him.

And that's what he did. Not so much in words, but he got the point across, much to Fuji's embarrassment.

Right in the middle of a tennis match that Fuji had with another one of the regulars, Ryoma called him over.

Ryoma called, surprising Fuji and causing him to miss the hit. His eyes closed, smile in place, when Ryoma did something that caused both embarrassment and lust to heat his body. Buried emotions resurfaced when Ryoma, when Fuji was near enough with that empty grin, caught Fuji off guard by pressing his lips quickly once to Fuji's. His head spun as he gripped his tennis racket tighter before deftly letting it drop to the court floor with a soft thud that went unnoticed by the two. The kiss broke, gazes being held by the other as if nothing else in the world existed.

On the other side of the court, Kikumaru Eiji could be scene just jumping up and down frantically in glee for the new couple, making random catcalls that weren't heard.

Ryoma, after a few tense moments of anticipation, frowned and looked away, ready to bolt off the courts as if his life depended on it, a faint rouge tainting his cheeks. He pulled his cap lower over his head to hide his eyes. However, before the task could be completed, Fuji pulled the cap off from the boy's head and threw it onto his forgotten tennis racket, pulling Ryoma closer to him for another kiss, deeper than the first. Ryoma raised his arms onto Fuji's shoulders, Fuji settling his hands onto Ryoma's head and back, attempting to deepen the kiss.

Five minutes later, the catcalls ceased, and all that was left was the cuddling couple and an uncomfortable Eiji, just rubbing his neck and looking away.

Breathy whispers ghosted across the other's cheeks as the sun began to set, casting an ethereal, pink-golden hue over the large expanse of sky.

_"I knew it was you…"_

* * *

**A/N: READ THIS PEOPLE. okay... look. was this chapter confusing? i need to know for future reference. Also... if it was majorly confusing, I'll insert line separators to tell you when there's a shift in time. I think you pretty much can catch the 3rd person limited perspective shifts... rite? hope so. Any questions, IM me, 'cause i'm always happy (on fridays and weekends when my away message isn't on) to answer questions or just chat. I know this is terribly confusing to some, but if you understand it, you'd get why i made the format this way. I'm trying out a new writing style... heh. My style continually changes as you may have noticed. How many people actually read my ANs?**

Thanks to my reviewers. Yay. I cannot believe i actually have fans. >. 

:squee: REVIEW cuz i'm a major review whore.

AND... for any suggestions or betas. cuz i might need one for future things 'cause i may be making my friends pissed with me constantly asking them to give me their opinions on my crazy writings that they don't like cuz they are freaked by yaoi. lmao. IM: **fluffyinuears**

Yes. and i realize the corninity (cornyness?) of this chapter. I was listening to a Chinese love song CD, so sue me peoples. It's like when you listen to a certain song while you write, you get that mood portrayed in your writing.

Again, thank you. Hopefully i'll finally become good enough to be part of the FujiRyo C2 listy...

:crosses fingers:

:SQUEE:


	4. Chapter 3 remade

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3the OTHER editionread the note right under this long title.**

**AGAIN, another shot at CHAPTER 3.**

Okay, this is my alternate chapter. Since the last chapter was a little confusing to some, here's my lame attempt at the same chapter, but MAYBE a different plot (listening to 100 Years) and in first person perspective. Watch out people, here's Fuji.

* * *

Drifting. I'm drifting away… away from everything that makes life so cruel and painful. Ryoma's still sleeping soundly, even as I turn off the lights. I gently let go of his hand and put a pillow into his arms for him to snuggle to.

_He's adorable asleep… _I can't help thinking that. But I'm not SUPPOSED to think about things like that. It's just so hard…

If I come any closer to Ryoma… he'll end up hurt.

_No. I must leave soon._ My mind has been made up. If I don't leave… I don't know what would happen. I don't know if I can take this anymore. It's just been TOO blissful sleeping in his arms…

He thinks I don't notice whenever he wraps his arms around me… but he's wrong. I do notice… and it just hurts me more to know that it's what he needs… but he can't embrace me as often because of this wall… this fortress I've built around myself. But I can't tear it down. It's too hard…

Being all smiles is more my thing.

I know he's clawing at the barrier relentlessly… trying to reach me… but I doubt he can. There's just too much that's happened… I don't know…

I spare a glance at his still form, watching him as he turns in his peaceful slumber to hold onto the pillow tighter. _Maybe another few days…_

Yes. I am a coward. Afraid of my fears… my _silly _phobias. This is agony for him… but I'm selfish. I, Fuji Syuusuke, willingly call myself selfish. I don't know if I can give myself up… if I can take Ryoma… I don't know if I'm strong enough to overcome this fear.

Every time I see him like this, it's torture. I can't let go… or pull him closer. This is pathetic. I don't even know what I want to do… So I always say the same thing to myself… _A few more days…_

When will it end?

I begin walking towards the door and halted when a moan came from the white linen sheets.

"Unn… Fuji…" My blood freezes within my veins. _What should I do? _I see him shiver lightly. Placing one hand upon his forehead, the other on my own cheek, I check his temperature. It's warm. A little too warm. My brow wrinkles in worry as I check his breathing, my head going to his chest to hear for the steady beat, my finger right under his nose to check his inhalations.

They're abnormal.

"F-fuji…" he stutters beneath me as I continue my ministrations. His face contorts in fear or distress, I'm not entirely sure.

_He's sweating… _I start to panic, holding onto his hand with my right, and pulling the covers up to his chin to warm him.

"It's so cold…" he moans again. "… so dark…"

His head thrashes under my hold, arms struggling.

I swallow the knot within my throat and get into bed, underneath the sheets, and hold him to me, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Fuji…" his breathing has become a bit steadier, but I'm still worried. He gets like this sometimes… and during these times, my heart feels like breaking.

"Don't…" I hear his soft words as I continue to hold him, his head against my shoulder. "Don't…"

"Don't worry, I won't." I reply, not waiting to hear him through.

His breathing is normal, and as I check his temperature, I notice he's become better. He's calmer… less warm…

"_Thank you…" _his whisper is still soft, barely audible beneath the sounds of the city.

_I guess I should just go back to sleep._

No. I don't love Ryoma. I need him.

But I'm afraid.

* * *

Fuji closes his eyes and falls asleep once more, holding Ryoma closely.

"… _for not leaving me." _Ryoma finally continues, eyes still lightly shut, voice unheard by his oblivious lover.

* * *

**okay... opinions? this is CHAPTER 3remade. okay... i'm not sure which to actually MAKE the chapter 3... sooo... review to tell me which you preferred or any editing advice and such...**

**e-mail if u have questions. but IMS are also appreciated.**

REVIEW. please read the note above if you have not yet done so.


	5. OMAKE separate from story

This is sooo… just a random plot bunny. NO relation to the story at ALL. Just some comedy relief. This came as a result from the remade Chapter 3's moaning Ryoma. Blame him. :points:

* * *

OMAKE—smut scene for no apparent reason

* * *

Today, right at this moment, Echizen Ryoma was sleeping.

Now, what was our little tennis genius dreaming of, you may wonder.

"Ohhh… Fuji… yeah…" he's moaning. Yes. Moaning.

"Ohhh YES. Right there…" and writhing. Very sexily.

While Fuji is just standing there, quirking a lone eyebrow.

It seems like little Ryoma is having his first wet dream. Now look what happens next, as you and I both listen in.

"Ah… yes. Harder, faster! Come on Fuji, yes. Yes!" Now it's getting awkward. Fuji's still quirking, hearing Ryoma's screams of "pleasure" echo through the room.

"You get that Tezuka!"

His eyebrows REALLY go up now. So is he dreaming of a THREESOME?

"Ohhh yes. More… yeah…"

Still writhing.

"Run run run! The balls are coming fast!"

Wow.

"Grab the racket tighter! Hurry! Faster, oh yes. Yeah…"

He moans. He's thinking about tennis, who would have thought it?

Fuji coughs audibly in surprise, waking the slumbering Ryoma.Wow, what an embarrassing situation to be caught in. Fuji's hands were already working on his boxers…

And his dick was… ahem. Yeah.

* * *

A/N: now I'm like… whoa. New plot. A REAL smut scene. Muahaha! 


	6. Omake Number 2!

**Omake 2**

**Karupin-the sequel to the omake right before this one**

* * *

Again, Ryoma's sleeping. Fuji's watching, suspiciously. He won't get caught with his hand down his boxers like last time. 

Ryoma's moaning. Again. Fuji's not tricked this time though. He won't be. So he puts on his straight face.

"Fuji-sempai, right there… yes!" Ryoma's getting flushed, writhing in the sheets, his face with this blissful expression.

Fuji won't be fooled though.

"Ahh… ohh…" His hair is getting sweaty, clumping against his cheeks, and the sheets are starting to stick to his slick, bare chest. Fuji's getting hotter as well, but he won't be deceived.

"Harder Fuji-sempai. YES! Deeper… OHH…" Fuji twitches, lower parts of him twitching too.

He watches as Ryoma's hands go lower down his body, fighting for his own self-control.

"Fuji… yes… ohh…" The moans seem to be getting louder, and Fuji couldn't take it anymore. Ryoma was just stroking his whole body… getting closer and closer to his own cock…

Fuji quickly and deftly stripped, covered Ryoma's mouth with his own, placed Ryoma's hands upon his dick and his on Ryoma's and started stroking. Ryoma, still "asleep", continued moaning. Both their hands increased pace.

"Ahh…"

Fuji's mouth unclamped itself from Ryoma's lips, allowing Ryoma to continue moaning, only further encouraging his actions. He places kisses all over Ryoma's body, getting to low for Ryoma to continue stroking. So he started touching himself as his tongue swirled over Ryoma's fine form.

Finally reaching the hard, hot, stiff cock, he placed a tentative lick before continuing, waiting for Ryoma's reaction. He just… moaned Fuji's name long and loud, no longer coherent.

Fuji took that as consent to go down on him, swirling his tongue on the sensitive head before dipping down to go across the long length and back up, bobbing his head up and down as he felt his own climax approaching.

Finally, Ryoma came into Fuji's mouth mere seconds after Fuji did so over his hands, waking up in the process with a sated, dreamy look upon his face.

"G'morning…" was all he could manage. He stared and blinked unknowingly at Fuji's hand to put it into his mouth, licking his come-slicked digits.

Fuji could only reply with a soft moan.

"Mmm."

And they fell back asleep only to be awakened in a sticky mess of their own fluids.

Karupin, unnoticed throughout the whole display, could only mew lightly in response, asking for some cat chow for the umpteenth time that morning.

* * *

Whoa, i didn't think I could write that kind of thing... but i guess you never know until you try. So... was that HOT enough for you guys:snicker: haha! evil, random plot bunnies attack again. 


	7. OPINIONS! Read this if you want new chp

Okay you guys… I need an opinion. I'm considering creating a whole new story for drabbles… like the omakes… and I've got a whole new idea… to title it Aphrodisiacs. For those who do not know what aphrodisiacs are… look it up! (blushes) So do you want that as another omake or a whole new story?


End file.
